A Certain Nightmare
by slyer15
Summary: We all know Kamijou Touma has been living a dangerous life of magic and science for a teenager. But what if one day it all caught up to him and is having trouble sleeping? Touma starts having these nightmares that he is scared to go back to sleep and refuses to eat as well. When he has a scary nightmare will he throw away his pride and contacts a special someone? "Can you help me?"
1. A Phone Call (Can You Help me?)

**Hey everybody this is my first story for these two couples. I tried thinking of a story with these two until it came to me. Touma has been living a risky life for a teenager, but what if one day they all caught up to him. Nightmares can affect people's sleeping, so why not write one where Touma has been having those and have a friend help him through it. If you guys like it tell me about what it was and how I can make it better thanks. Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majutsu no Index**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day this week the skies were all blue and clear. It was good sight to say when you wake up especially on a Friday. Too bad a certain high school student his day did not start off so well in fact the past two weeks have been awful for him. Kamijou Touma once again had trouble sleeping. He had been having trouble sleeping all this week and all of last week since he had recurrent nightmares all the time. Each time when he tries to fall asleep he always wakes up cover in sweat and his breathing always became heavy. He decided to not sleep for the last couple of days, so he wouldn't have those scary nightmares. Yeah it was probably not healthy to not get any sleep, but he had no choice his nightmares kept getting worse and worse each night and he hated to admit it but he was scared. Not only that he hasn't been eating as well. He can't remember when was the last time he felt like eating because he hadn't had much of an appetite as of late.<p>

His alarm went off and Touma turned it off immediately. Touma got up and looked at himself in the mirror he noticed that there were bags forming underneath his eyes, but not a lot. He decided to get dressed and started making breakfast for Index. He hoped no one would bother him today because he wanted a day to go nice and smoothly. He finished making breakfast as soon as Index woke up of smell of food.

"Yay Touma is up and early and he made breakfast. I don't think I have seen you wake up this early" Said Index.

"Yeah well my alarm was set up earlier than before, so I couldn't go back to sleep" Said Touma not mentioning his real reason.

"Okay. Oh yeah Touma I was invited to have a sleepover at Komoe-sensei house along with Maika and Himegami, so is it okay if I go?" asked Index.

"Yeah sure go ahead make sure you pack all that you need alright" said Touma.

"Yay! Thanks Touma" exclaimed Index.

Touma smiled at a happy Index. "Well I'm off to school have fun at your sleepover" Touma said and left.

As Touma was walking to school he couldn't help but keep yawning on the way there. There was a few time when he kept trippingand almost fell down and at one point stepped on a dogs tail which chased him around. At last he made it to school and thanks to that chase he was more awake.

He sat down on his desk hoping to get rest before class started. Until his friend Tsuchimikado interrupted him by trying to have a decent conversation with the boy.

"Hey there kami-yan what you've been doing lately" said Tsuchimikado.

"What do you want Tsuchimikado? Is there another magician fiasco going?" said Touma hoping there weren't any problems.

"Well for once in your life you're lucky Kami-yan there is nothing going on and you can just relax and enjoy your weekend" Tsuchimikado informed his friend smiling.

"Wait really? So there is nothing going on?"question Touma for some reassurance.

"Well nothing that I have heard of, but most likely nothing? Don't forget when there is danger involving the magic side you should be prepared" Tsuchimikado told him.

"Alright I got it" Touma said before Komoe-sensei came walking in and began to start her lesson.

Touma had a hard time keeping up with Komoe-sensei lessons as soon as he got lost he decided to stop paying attention. He decided to look out the window thinking about those nightmares he has been having. No matter what's it about it's always the same ending. He has been in several life and death situation and yeah he doesn't show that he has been affected by it. The truth is he is always affected by it and thus it leads to him having nightmares about his death. It creeped him out having nightmares about your death and several scenarios on how you die.

It scared him, but he didn't wanted to admit it if he showed anything wrong with him his friends will worry about him. He didn't wanted to scare them with his problems so he kept it a secret to himself. His days felt longer than before there were times when he almost fell asleep during class, but managed to stay awake.

When school was over he was relieved now that he was going to be by himself for the day and no magic fiasco he can try and see if he can at least get some sleep. On his way back to his apartment he saw a girl with brown short hair and wearing a Tokiwadai middle school uniform getting a drink from the vending machine. Yup that girl was Misaka Mikoto one of the few friends who Touma can trust and being a nice guy decided to greet her.

"Yo biribiri" Touma greeted her like usual.

"It's Misaka Mikoto! Get it through your thick skull already!" Misaka exclaimed hearing that all too well known nickname he always called her sending electricity towards him all too annoyed.

Touma with his fast reflexes negated her attack with his right hand. The electricity didn't affected him, but it might have woken him up a bit.

"Nice to meet you too. So what did you do to get two drinks from this here vending machine? Did you kick it too hard that it spilled two of them?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"Sh-shut up! Why do you care!"

"Just trying to make conversation here"

"Well fine then here idiot since I got two you can have the other" she told him giving him the other drink she got.

"Oh thanks I could use a drink myself" Touma told her, but yawn again.

"Oi are you okay? You keep yawning" she asked him.

"Yeah just been feeling sleepy lately"

"Ah so I'm guessing you're not in a mood to fight huh. Well then Misaka-sensei will spare you for the day" she said proudly.

"Uhm thanks I guess, but I have to go the store and get some groceries they have a sell on eggs. Since Index is going to a sleepover I have the weekend for myself" he said happily.

"I see, hey is it okay if I go with you I got nothing to do and maybe we can spend a little time together" Misaka said blushing madly looking away from him.

"Hmm yeah sure I wouldn't mind some company" Touma told her and yawn.

"Hey what time do you even go to sleep don't tell me your bad luck goes to such length that you don't sleep" wondering how much bad luck he gets.

"Well for once the gods have spared this unfortunate boy and hasn't dealt with that much bad luck for the past two weeks"

"Ah so you hadn't been in trouble lately" she said relief that the idiot hasn't been in any danger.

"Yeah kinda relax- bwagh' Touma couldn't finish his sentence because he tripped and fell face flat.

"Oi idiot watch your steps" she told him offering him her hand.

"Yeah thanks" Touma said accepting her hand to help himself up.

"You know you don't look so good now that I look at you. Are you sure you're okay?" She questioned him.

"Yeah I'm fine" Touma said giving her a reassuring smile.

Misaka was hesitant at first, but chose to leave it. "Fine, but whatever is wrong you can tell me you know" she told him with concern in her eyes.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine" Touma said with his hands rubbing his eyes.

"You have my number right" Misaka asked him.

"Yeah I have it on my phone. Let me guess if I wanna talk about something you want to be the first one am I right?" Touma questioned her.

"Well it's not like I care for you. Knowing your luck and idiot like you something bad might happen…." Misaka said looking away blushing.

"Thanks I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine" he said lying to her. They both made it to store and got what Touma needed and bought Misaka whatever she wanted since she accompanied him.

"Hey make sure you get some sleep when you get home alright" Misaka informed him taking a bite of her chocolate bar.

"Don't worry I won't run into trouble" Touma said yawning again man that's a lot of yawning for a day.

"I know because I'm going to drop YOU off at your place" she said smiling.

"Wait what no you don't have to-uwah" he fell down again.

"See you fell down several times today" she told him and picked him up and she felt he was more lighter.

_That's strange he is lighter too is he not eating as well. What's going on with him?_ Misaka thought.

"Hey are you not eating as well?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"Yeah of course I am" he said lying again and looking away from her.

_Damn it this idiot is lying to me. Why doesn't he tell me what's going on?! It's really getting on my nerves that he's hiding something from me_ Misaka was thinking.

"Fine can you walk?" she asked him deciding not to pry on him more.

"Of course see" he said regaining his balance.

Misaka was eyeing him suspiciously but let it go.

"Alright" she said unsure and they both proceed walking.

Thank goodness she didn't keep asking questions I don't want her to worry about me Touma thought being more careful.

They both continued walking and they kept talking about school, their day and other interesting things that happened to them. Touma saw his apartments glad he was able to make it back at his place.

"Well this is where I live in these apartments" scratching the back of his head.

"Ahh not bad so you know anyone who lives here" she asked as they both headed up to his room.

"Yeah my next door neighbor is a friend of mines though he is annoying at times" said Touma with irritation in his voice.

"Well here we are" he said getting his keys and opening the door.

"Hm not bad looks comfortable for someone who lives on his own" .

"Yeah thanks for coming with me to get groceries"

"Eh I had nothing better to do for today so might as well be nice to an idiot for once in awhile" she replied snickering.

"Haha very funny. Besides shouldn't you head back to your dorm it's getting late" .

"Yeah I probably should Kuroko texted me earlier and asked me where I was and to come back soon" she said looking through her phone

"Yeah and we all know how crazy she'll get if you told her where you actually at" he said nervously.

She eyed him cautiously and Touma couldn't help but be nervous. She eyed him like she was up to something.

"Uhm Misaka what are you looking at?"

"Oh just wondering since you look exhausted want me to cook you up something before I head out."

"Wait what?! Are you sure I don't to bother you I can cook on my own." Touma told her but was actually thinking of something else I'm not really hungry, but if I tell her that then she'll get more suspicious and find out I haven't been eating.

"Don't worry it's no problem I still have enough time to make you something and head back to my dorm. Alright lets see what you have" grabbing the bags and headed towards the kitchen.

Damn I hope she leaves soon, but yet I feel like I have to tell her what's happening to me, but then again I'll be troubling her I have to keep this to myself Touma kept thinking laying on his bed for once.

"Well I'm going to do my homework so if you need anything just tell me" he said and was given an 'okay' reply.

As soon as he started doing his homework he was able to keep himself busy trying to stay awake. It took half an hour for Misaka to be done on whatever she was making. Though Touma was wondering how he'll be able to eat if he wasn't hungry, but he'll try for her sake.

"Ah I see you made pasta it looks really good" he said when she gave him a plate.

"I hope it taste good as much as it looks" she told him looking away blushing.

"Don't worry about it you looked like you worked very hard to make it so I'll appreciate it no matter how bad it taste" he said sheepishly.

"Hey was that supposed to be an insult!" she told him electricity sparking on her forehead.

"Ah please don't use your electricity in here! I can't afford to stay here in this heat of the room." he replied pleadingly.

As soon as Touma said that Misaka's phone range she answered and left Touma in the living room whoever was calling her probably told her to go somewhere because she was getting her stuff to leave.

"Hey sorry I have to go Kuroko keeps bugging me to come back to the dorm before curfew or else the supervisor will twist our heads….. Literally" she told him with fear on her face.

"Ah I see it's okay don't worry I'll make sure I'll eat your cooking" he told her

"Tch you better! Anyway see you later" she told him heading towards the, but before she left "hey if anything is troubling you and you wanna talk about it give me a call alright" and she took off not turning to him.

Touma now alone was surprised on what she said just sighed _t__hank goodness she left or else I had to force feed myself_ he thought. It did looked good but Touma's stomach wasn't really much asking for food right now, so he decided to wrap up his food for later. He couldn't help, but appreciate Misaka's concern for him he'll probably think about it.

"Such a waste of good food" he said sadly as he was curious to see how Misaka's food tasted like.

As soon as he put away his food he got started on his homework. He worked for hours and when he looked at the clock it was almost midnight and his body really wasn't keeping up. "Maybe I should try and sleep maybe those nightmares had disappeared" he told himself hoping he won't get a nightmare again. He changed into some comfortable clothing turned off the lights and slept on his bad. _Please no more nightmares_ he thought. Boy was he wrong.

_He kept running and running away from something or someone he didn't know what it was, but he wanted to get away from it. He didn't care how tired he was and how painful his legs are getting he just wanted to get away. For once he isn't putting up a brave facade and for once showing what he truly felt. Fear. Fear from being captured and dying. he tried to look for someone anybody to help him, but he didn't know where._

_He kept running through some woods he didn't recognize until he tripped over and fell down. He tried to get up, but couldn't because someone had grabbed his leg and dragged him to who knows where. He was terrified what might happen to him. He wanted to run away from all of this he didn't wanted to know what they have store for him._

_"No please let me go! Who are you what do you want from me? Please don't do anything to me please!" pleading desperately._

_The shadow figure didn't respond or looked at him until they were both in an isolated place with other shadow figures. Touma was getting tied up to something so he couldn't moved he tried yelling for help. Nothing. He tried to get himself free. Nothing. The shadow took out a blade and another shadow took out a whip and with fear in Touma's eyes he tried to yell for help one last time. Nothing. The next thing he saw was the blade thrusting towards him. There was a loud screamed piercing through the woods and birds flying away from the forest._

"Ahh!" he woke up breathing heavily and sweat covering his face and body. He couldn't stop shaking. He was too scared. He looked at his hands they kept trembling just like his entire body. _Damn it stop shaking_ he thought and now he felt tears falling from his eyes. "Why am I crying damn it!?" he said to himself wiping them away. He looked at the clock it was 1am in the morning.

He needed someone right now he was too scared being alone. He needed someone to talk about his nightmare. As soon as he thought of that his hand reached the phone and started to look for someone until a name caught his eyes. He was debating whether to call her or not. He didn't wanted to worry her what will she think of him when he will tell her how he was feeling? What's been going on with him? Will she even be up this late? Hell will she wake up for him this late?

_You can't do this Kamijou you'll worry her_ he thought and he noticed he was still shaking and the tears wouldn't stop falling. He kept having a battle in his own head whether he should throw away his pride and ask for help. _I'll throw away my pride just this time_ he said to himself and pressed the call button. The phone was ringing he waited around and it still kept ringing. "Damn it I knew it she is-" "Hello" he heard someone say like they just woke up.

he didn't know what to say unsure what he should tell her. "Mi-Mi-Misaka" he told her cursing himself for stuttering.

He guessed she knew who it was because a few second later he heard a gasp and shuffling noises like she went somewhere more private. "What the hell? Do you know what time it is right now?" she questioned him in a harsh whisper tone.

"I-I-I…" he tried to think of what to say, but couldn't say the words he was too scared what she will think of him.

Misaka probably felt something was wrong she knew because he was acting different. She was worried and asked "Hey are you okay? What's the matter?"

"N-n-n-nightmare" he replied with a shaky voice wiping the tears away.

"Nightmare? Are you okay? How are you feeling?" she asked worried.

"Help. Please can you help me?" he asked he didn't know why those words keep coming out of his mouth. He sounded like a cry baby and he hate how he sounded like.

Misaka was surprised at his sudden request, but nonetheless replied "Yeah of course anything".

Touma didn't know what it was that made him say it, but asked her "Can you come over I need someone here I need someone to talk to about my problems."

Misaka was shocked there was silence on the other side of the line for a few seconds, so Touma probably took that as a no. "Sorry it was a selfish request of me I know you'll get in trouble with the dorm supervisor and Kuroko there so you can-" "I'll be there in a few minutes don't worry I can sneak out just wait for me alright" she told him. Touma was shocked, but smiled thankful for having a friend like her "thank you" he told her. Just like that Misaka was ready to sneak off and Touma will be waiting for her.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I'll appreciate if you guys left me some reviews and tell me what you think. If there is anything you guys want to expect tell me and I'll think about it. It might be awhile until I post the next chapter so enjoy this one for now.<strong>


	2. Guardian Angel (I'm Here For You)

**Yo everybody I'm back with another chapters. Wow I'm glad you guys like this story, so as soon as I saw you guys got into it I decided to get this chapter started right away. Though I sort of feel like it's short, but hopefully you guys will like this chapter. I ended up putting a song in here so I don't own the Smile You & me song by ELISA. So anyway enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p>It was a full moon in Academy City and shining brightly down on the city. Not many people were out late hell who would be out past midnight maybe people who work late. Though for Misaka it's a different matter as she went running to Kamijou's apartment because of a call. It took her awhile to leave her dorm as she was debating whether to change or not.<p>

_Damn if I knew there weren't going to be a lot of people out here this late I would have gone out here wearing my Pj's that way I could've been there by now_ she thought as she looked around, there were hardly any people out this late.

"I wonder how's he holding up right now?" she mumbled to herself as she ran past the park that he usually takes to get to his place.

**Meanwhile with Kamijou Touma**

Touma was wiping his face with a towel because he decided to splash water on his face to get rid of the sweat. He also decided to change the sheets, blankets and shirt earlier since he didn't wanted to sleep with sweat again.

"My throat feels dry maybe a glass of water will help" Touma said to himself getting a glass to drink.

Once he finished drinking there was a knock at the door. _Great what am I supposed to say to her? Why did I even tell her to come here? _Touma questioned himself walking towards the door.

"Coming" he yelled out

_Well here goes nothing_ he said to himself as he is opening the door. There she was Misaka there standing panting.

"Ah sorry you had to come here, come inside" he told her stepping aside apologizing.

"No it's okay I was worried when you called me this late, you didn't sound like yourself" she responded.

"Here let me get you some water you can sit on the bed" he said as he went to the kitchen.

Misaka did as he told her and sat down on his bed getting comfortable. She noticed that his sheets and blankets were outside.

_What kind of nightmare did he had?_ she wondered worriedly.

"Here you go" said Touma as he handed Misaka a glass of water.

"Ah thank you" she told him taking a drink.

There was silent in the room and neither knew what to say. Touma was second guessing himself on calling Misaka over was not necessary because he was scared of what she'll think of him. Misaka didn't know what to say to him. She doesn't have any close guy friends, heck she doesn't even have any guy friends to begin with. Now that she thought about it the only guys she knew were Kamijou and Unabara, basically she has no idea how to deal with a situation like this.

"So how are you feeling right now?" she asked breaking the silent.

"I'm feeling better than earlier" he replied.

"I see, so is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Nope"

Misaka just sighed knowing he that he won't budge. Touma was not even facing her to begin with. One way to get someone to open up is to let them know you're there for them and listen to their problems.

"You called me over here because of a dream wasn't it?"

Touma just nodded without replying.

"It scared you or put you out of it right?"

Once again he just nodded.

"Listen if you want to get something out of your chest you can tell me you know, I'll listen"

"I don't-"

"I won't judge or laugh at you okay, I'm not that type of person you know"

Once again it was quiet and Misaka was getting impatient. How the hell is she supposed to help him if he doesn't open up. She reached out and grabbed a hold of his hand, which surprised him because he turned to face her.

"Listen, I'm here for you just tell me what's going on" she told him.

"Listen, there is nothing to talk about here" Touma said returning his gaze to the floor

"You're lying!"

"No I'm not!"

"If you're not then why are you up this late!"

"Because I-I-I don't know..."

"You do know. Now please tell me what's wrong"

Touma took a deep breath and harden his grip on Misaka's hand.

"I had a nightmare just a few minutes ago. It was one of the many nightmares I've been having for the past few weeks." he told her

"So this has been going on for a long time?" she asked

Touma nodded his head "Yeah I tried to brush them off hoping that the next day I won't have any of those nightmare, but they never left. The more I slept the more worst it got. It all began when I had a dream of being in a middle of the magic fiasco and then I looked around and see all of my friends lying on the ground. I didn't wanted to think that they were dead but they were lying in a pool of blood."

"I didn't wanted to think it was true, but the next thing I know I get capture and then I see these mysterious figures taking me someplace. I always asked them who they are or what they want from me and I get no answers from them. In the end they stab me repeatedly or torture me endlessly." his voice shaking a little as his grip gets tighter as he kept telling Misaka of his nightmares

"I thought it was just a one time thing, but no it kept going each day with me always dying or getting tortured by those people, sometimes I had nightmares of my friends dying. I can't tell what's worse standing there watching my friends die or getting killed and tortured. I've gotten frighten by them and decided not to sleep for past few days. I hadn't gotten a much of an appetite as of late either. I'm just scared to go to sleep now."

"I don't know why I'm getting these nightmares all of a sudden I always put my life on the line to protect my friends I would never hesitate to do things that would be rash, but is it because I haven't put much thought that I could never make it out alive in a fight that I'm scared to die or perhaps I might die with regrets or-"

"Hey take easy breaths you're hyperventilating!" she told him touching his face

Touma didn't know that he was having a panic attack by recalling his nightmares and guessing what could be causing it. He listen to Misaka and breathed in slowly in and out while Misaka was doing the took awhile to get his heart rate back to normal.

"There that's the real reason why I haven't slept and no one knows about this except you." he told her looking away from her.

"So no matter what you dream of, it's always the same in the end death huh?" she asked as he nodded.

"I don't know how tough it is, but I'm sorry you had to go through all that. It might not help, but during the whole sister thing that happened I wasn't my normal self. I remember I had nightmares of those sisters dying during the experiments and how it was all my fault. I thought that if I got killed then this whole nightmare would end and my sisters can live one, but then you came."

This ended up getting Touma's attention as he looked up still not looking at her.

"When you came you refuse let me die and didn't wanted to accept the fact that my death would stop the experiment. You decided to put your life on the line to protect me and my sisters. Tell me were you scared back then?" she asked him

"No I was scare of losing something much more important" he said facing her "and that was you. You're one of my few important friends you know"

"And yet you kept up a brave face when you fought against Accelerator and you were on the brinks of death. I'm sorry you ended up getting hurt, but I was really thankful for what you've done for me. It was because you're bravery that my sisters and I are still alive." she told him.

Touma kept looking at her letting the words she said sink in his head "Misaka, but is it natural to feel scared even though I've gotten used to being on the verge of death. I mean now that I look back on it I wasn't really thinking how my friends would feel when they hear that I died. Was I being selfish for not thinking of them? Is it okay to show weakness and fear when your friends depend on you so much? I mean I'm just a high school boy not some super hero" he kept questioning.

Misaka moved closer to him and gave him a hug and put his head on her chest not minding how close they are.

"First answer yes, you don't think things through and you go into situation headstrong. You sometimes get me worried when I don't see you for awhile. You know during the whole World War 3 fiasco, I thought you died." her voice trembling a little "I didn't know what to do I was always depressed thinking how I could've saved you or help you, but when you didn't come back I didn't know what to do. I didn't eat I would always cry when I always imagine your stupid grin, but when I saw you I was happy. I was happy that you were okay and alive."

"Second answer of course it's only natural to get scared of things every now and then. Were humans you know we can't all be fearless there are times where we do experience fear. Hey listen to me very clearly when I say this because I said it before." she leaned into his ear and said "I'm here for you."

For some reason Touma didn't know why, but now tears were falling down on his face. He wasn't sure that it was the comfort he was getting from Misaka and how he worried her so much when he disappears or that he finally has someone by his side to look after him. She is his Guardian Angel.

_Damn it don't cry again_ Touma thought to himself. As if reading his mind she said "it's okay to cry I don't mind let it all out." running her fingers through his hair.

That was all he needed to hear as he wrapped his arms around her and cried loudly. The room was filled with cry of sadness. Touma has come to a realization that it's okay to be scared even when you put on a brave face on the outside, but yet have a different feeling on the inside. After all he isn't super-human.

"Damn it I can't help it, but feel scared right!" he cried out loud.

"Yeah it's okay" she answered him.

"It's natural to have this type of feeling right!"

"Yeah"

"And it''s okay to show how you feel once in awhile right!"

"Yeah"

Touma kept yelling things out every now and then and Misaka just kept agreeing to whatever he was saying. It went for awhile until Touma finally was able to get his crying under control.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah I'm feeling okay" he said face still on her chest enjoying the comfort.

"Have you gotten everything out of your chest?" she asked.

"Yeah, but now I don't know if I still want to go back to sleep" he told her

"Don't worry you will. Want me to stay here for the night?"

"Yeah I wouldn't like it if you went out this late" he said as he tried to get up, but Misaka wouldn't let him as she tightened her hold.

"Misaka what are you-"

"You said you're scared to go back to sleep right? Well I thought maybe if I hold you like this it can help you sleep you know make you feel protective and all" she told him blushing madly.

Touma didn't argue in fact he quite liked it and wouldn't mind it at all. "Might as well get comfortable then" he said as Misaka started to lay down in bed.

"Remember everythings going to be alright you have me here okay" she whispered in his ear. This is something that reminded Touma when he was a little boy. When he had nightmares in the middle of the night his mom would always come in to his room, hugging him and letting him know that she's there. That's one of the few things he liked about his mom so nice and soothing.

Touma relaxed his entire body on Misaka as she started to hum a song. Somehow that song was very familiar to him. "Hey Misaka can you sing that song for me?" he asked.

"Sure"

_Here's my heart no need to worry _

_The stars above, shine bright in the night _

_Just call my name if you're feeling blue _

_Cheer up, I'll be with you _

_Here's your heart, I'm not feeling lonely _

_We can make it, hope our dreams will all come true _

_Go on, smile for you and me _

_Touma was remembering the times he had as a kid. He was always playing in the park near his neighborhood and each time when he came home hurt either by falling off the swing or monkey bars, he always got scolded, which put him in tears. Though his mom will always clean his cuts and bruises and tell him everything will be okay as long as he came home._

_Just a little more time _

_Let's stay together, my friend _

_Won't you tell me why _

_Let me know what makes you cry _

_One day in your life _

_Don't know what things can change, my friend _

_Won't you dry your eyes _

_Someday you will find your light _

_Touma always hated when he saw people bully other kids. He didn't understand on what was the fun and entertainment in that. In the end he always intervened when he witness any of that. That's why he became an overprotective cousin because he didn't wanted to witness any of his family cry._

_Shining, jumping, singing, dreaming, growing… _

_So just the way you are _

_Here's my heart, no need to hurry _

_Cause no one can take away your right _

_In every case, you can break through _

_Realize, I think of you _

_Here's your heart, happy-go-lucky _

_We can make it, hope our dreams will all come true _

_Go, smile for you and me _

_Even if you lose your way _

_Remember, live for today _

_Set your spirit free _

_That's the only way to be _

_Believe in yourself _

_He remembers the time when everybody were after him and Othinus. He was trying everything he can do just to prove Othinus innocent, but losing himself on the way there. Then Misaka ended up saving him by making him realize that creating a world where everyone can be happy isn't so simple to make._

_Here's my heart, no need to worry _

_The stars above, shine bright in the night _

_Just call my name if you're feeling blue _

_Cheer up, I'll be with you _

_Here's your heart, I'm not feeling lonely _

_We can make it, hope our dreams with all come true _

_Go on, smile for you and me_

Touma remembers that song very clearly. When he was a little boy his mom used to sing that song to him while watching the sky where the stars shined brightly at night. It's time like these he can feel at ease. He actually felt grateful for having a friend like Misaka so sweet, though her actions say otherwise, caring, gentle, cute wait. Did he really just say that? He raised his head to look at her and she was absolutely a beautiful girl in his eyes.

"Now then can you go to sleep now" Misaka reminded him smiling.

"Yeah thank you" Touma responded smiling closing his eyes wrapping his arm around her.

"Sweet dreams" she told him rubbing his hair while closing her eyes.

And with that they both fell asleep in each others arm with the moon shining brightly through Touma's room. For once Touma felt it kinda nice being the one protected once and the comfort of this hazel girl made him feel safe. Everything is going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright just posted this before my midterm this week! Well it probably seemed short, but I think it was good of a chapter for these two couple. Now it might take awhile for me to think of an idea for the next chapter, so if any of you have suggestions PM me alright!<strong>


End file.
